A SUMMER WORTH REMEMBERANCE
by hP fAn Fo LyFe
Summary: Chapter 2 up! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! Takes place the summer after the trio's 5th year. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Jasmine (Mi Original Character) spend the summer at Hogwarts! PAIRING SWITCH! HG RHR AND DJASMINE! Please Read!
1. New Thoughts and Brotherly Confessions

DISCLAIMER: JK ROWING, PRINCESS OF LIFE, OWNS ALL HARRY POTTER RELATED CHARACTERS, PLACES, ETC!! I OWN THE PLOT AND AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER TO COME IN LATER CHAPTERS!!   
  
  
[A/N: Well, welcome to my first fanfic! I know it's probably not that good, but I hope you enjoy it!! Please R/R!! Lots of Luv,  
-*-Meg-*-

Chapter One: Prologue, New Thoughts, and Brotherly Confessions

            Sun poured over Privet Drive on the 1st of June.  Sitting on a bench in the yard of Number Four was a 15 year old boy by the name of Harry Potter.  

            Harry had just arrived back from his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  He had just left the place that he thought more of as home then with his Aunt and Uncle there on Privet Drive.  He sat on that bench, daydreaming about the past events of his most recent year at school.  

            It was just a year ago he was taken to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, the group of anti-Voldemort supporters, which included his best friend Ron's parents and his older siblings Bill and Charlie, plenty of Aurors, his Godfather Sirius Black, old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and parent's friend Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore himself, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the Order, along with all his supporters. The headquarters was located at Number Twelve Grimmuald Place, home to Sirius Black when he was a child.

            He dreamt back to his year at Hogwarts, which had almost not happened because he was accused of using magic outside of school.  He had used it to fight off Dementors who attacked himself and his cousin Dudley. He was taken to a wizard court and was proven innocent.  

            Along with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, they had formed a Defense Against the Dark Arts group at school called Dumbledore's Army, or the DA for short, to help other students with charms and jinxes to help defend themselves.   Their real Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, was a cruel woman, and was placed as High Inquisitor of Hogwarts by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.  Fudge himself refused to believe that Voldemort had returned so articles in the Daily Prophet made Harry out to be mad.

            Harry eventually had to go deep into the Department of Mysteries, where Voldemort was looking for a Lost Prophecy.  Sirius Black had died in the battle, and was hit with the spell by his own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, and fallen behind a veil and died.  The thought of his godfather, the only person who could possibly been like a father to him, the person who could have saved him from living with the Dursleys, was gone.  The scene of him falling was played over and over in his head, and was suddenly replaced by the figure of a girl with red hair.

            _"It can't be..." Harry thought to himself.  Why was he thinking of her? "It couldn't be..."he thought again.  But he suddenly realized the truth.  It was her.  Virginia Weasley.  His best friend's little sister.  The little girl who he had watched grow up under his very nose.  But he was too thick to see it at first.  All the time he ever liked Cho Chang was a phase.  He knew in his heart the one girl he truly loved was Ginny.  He had to do something about what he felt.  But what could he do? She had a crush on him when she was a little girl, but was it possible? Could she still have feelings for him after all these years?  _

            Meanwhile, a certain red-haired girl sat alone in her bedroom, dreaming of a certain green-eyed boy.  

            Ginny Weasley was flipping through a scrapbook of photos Colin Creevy, one of her best friends, had made for her.  She suddenly turned to a page to find a picture of none other then Harry Potter staring back at her, waving and smiling.

            "_Remember to thank Colin for this," she told herself._

"I really miss him," Ginny said aloud, thinking no-one would hear her.  Suddenly, she heard her brother Bill say:

            "Ok, so what boy has caught the eye of my baby sister?"

            "Hi Bill," she said sarcastically, walking over to him and giving him a hug.

            "Hey Ginny," he said, hugging his sister back.  "So who's this mystery boy?"

            "Umm...you promise not to tell?" she asked him.

            "Of course I won't say anything, Gin.  You know you can trust me," he replied.  She suddenly remembered why her older brother was so cool.

            "Um....It's....._Harry," she mumbled._

            "I KNEW IT!" Bill said in a matter-of-fact tone that sounded somewhat like Hermione.  "Do you think he likes you, Gin?"

            "**NO!" she shouted.  "I wouldn't expect him to like me! I mean he's known ****FOREVER that I like him, but all I am to him is Ron's little sister, the annoying, ugly, tag-along."  A tear rolled down her cheek, and Bill wiped it away.  **

            "C'mon, Ginny.  Don't think that way!  You're beautiful, smart, funny, all of the qualities I'm sure everyone INCLUDING Harry can see in you.  Trust me, I'm your brother.  I know these things!"

            "Thanks, Bill," she sighed as she hugged her brother.  

            "Now C'mon!  Mum's got an announcement to make!" Bill said.  He picked Ginny up off her bed and carried her down to the kitchen where their entire family was sitting, gathered around the table.

A/N: So watcha think??? I know its short, but as the story goez on, it'll get longer! Please review! I need feedback so I can improve!! Its only my first fanfic after all, so please be kind! Flames kindly excepted...but please try to be nice if possible!  I need to know if I should go on with this...Thanx a bunch!!

Love Always,

Meg dolphingrl13@comcast.net if u wanna e-mail  me!!  


	2. News, Letters, Laughter, and the Trip I

_CHAPTER 2: The News, Letters, Laughter, and the Trip Part I_  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR JASMINE, MY NEW CHARACTER, WHO WILL BE INTRODUCED NEXT CHAPTER...JK ROWLING, WRITER EXTRODINARE, OWNS ALL HARRY POTTER RELATED ITEMS.  I DO NOT OWN THE FORD ANGILA EITHER...IT BELONGS TO...WHO EVER IT BELONGS TO!! NOW, ON WITH MY THANK YOUS AND AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
  
  
  
A/N: Heyy every1! Srry for such a _LONG_ wait! Well, the results of the poll are in!! **THE STORY IS OFFICIALLY BEING CHANGED FROM D/HR AND R/OC to R/HR AND D/OC!!! **If you don't like it don't read it!!! I seriously like it better this way because Ron and Hermione click better then Ron and Jasmine (Mi character)...so herres the Thank-you's from last chappy:  
  
**SLyTHeRiNz**** DiVaZ**: You wait no more, here it is! Chapter two! Go Me! Sorry but I had to change it...but I hope you continue to read! ^.^  
  
**I sHoW nO sHaMe**: Heyy Nat!! Thanks for everything you do!! Your tha best!! *Huggs and Kisses* ily! Bfflez!! ^.^

**hippi**: I CHANGED IT!! Thanks for your positive review! :-)  
  
**Charleotte**** Black**: Thanks for your vote!  
  
**fairylightbabe89****: **Thanks for the kind review!!! I will try to update as soon as possible... 8th grade sux...so much work, you kno? ;-)

**vanillastrawberryswirlygirl****:** Thanks for your kind criticism! At least u weren't mean about it! And I appreciate that! .

**Kinsey: **Heyy sis! Thanks for tha sweet review!! ily! ;-)

**Anaita**: Thank you SOOOO much! Those kind words really mean a lot!! ^.~

**a-quien-le-importa**: Thanks!! :)

*_DRUM ROLL_* AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

The Weasley children sat, gathered around the kitchen table in their warm, comfortable home, anxiously awaiting their parent's news. After what seemed to be an eternity, Molly and Arthur rose from their chairs.

"I'm very glad all of you made it," Mr. Weasley said. He and his wife stood at the head of the table, and then sat Ron, Fred, and George on one side, Ginny at the other head, and Bill, Charlie, and an empty chair where Percy would have sat on the other side. [A/N: Percy is such a prat, aint he?]

"Well, I suppose you all are quite curious why we gathered you all here today," Mrs. Weasley announced.

"Stop keeping us in suspense, Mum!" Ginny said excitedly. 

"OK. Well, Bill has asked that we spend the summer with him in Egypt. Charlie, Fred, and George," she said, nodding to the three boys, "will be coming along with us."

"What about us, Mum?" Ron asked. "Watcha gonna do with me and Gin?"

"Well, your father and I didn't think you'd be interested in coming, so we've arranged for you two to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday," she replied.

"Its going to be pretty boring spending the _entire _summer with just Ginny," Ron said unenthusiastically.  
"Gee thanks, Ron. I love you too!" Ginny said sarcastically. 

"Um...I didn't mean it like that, Gin," he stuttered. "I...what I mean is...you'd be...lonely..." Ron blushed a deep shade of red, and suddenly became very interested in the floor. 

"It's ok, Ron. I take no offense what so ever," she said calmly.

"To answer your question, Ron," Mr. Weasley said, "Dumbledore has given permission for you to have Harry and Hermione come along as well. He says he has two other students who will also be there. Not sure who they are, though."

"OK, I'll go write to Harry," Ron said.

"And I'll write Hermione," Ginny said gleefully. With that, they burst off to their rooms to write their letters.

Harry sat at the desk in his room, finally deciding to readHogwarts: A History**, **which Hermione had lent to him. He had just gotten (finally) to chapter two, when a tiny, fluttering owl crashed into the lamp on the table.

"Pig, what am I going to do with you?" Harry asked Ron's owl, as he chuckled to himself.

"Ron's writing the letter earlier than usual. I hope nothing's wrong." He anxiously opened the envelope and found Ron's untidy handwriting:

_Hiya__ Harry!!_

_ I hope that you're on the muggles' good side right now, becuase I have some very big news! Mum, Dad, Charlie, Fred, and George (God help them all) are going to __Egypt__ for the summer to visit Bill. Since Ginny and I are "uninterested in coming" as Mum said, we're going to stay at Hogwarts!! Dad talked to Dumbledore, and he said that we could have you and 'Mione come as well! He also said that there would be two other students there as well. Dunno who. But anyway, were going to come and get you tomorrow morning, around 9ish, weather the muggles like it or not!! See you then!_

_ Ron_

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write a reply:

_Hiya__ Ron! (What's up with the "Hiya"?)_

_ Am I ever on the muggles' good side? Haha...well, coming to Hogwarts sounds wonderful, and I don't plan on telling them that you're coming. I'm almost 16 now, and I think I can make up my own mind about things now! So, see you at 9 tomorrow. What ever you do, **NO FLOO POWDER!!** Say "Hi" to Ginny and the rest of your family for me!_

_ Harry Ps...God help all of the people in __Egypt__. They have no idea what they're getting themselves into!!_

"There," Harry said, tying the scroll to Pig's leg. The bird flew anxiously out the window, leaving a knocked over ink jar in its wake.

Hermione Granger sat on her bed, reading her Transfiguration book and absentmindedly running her hand through her hair, which she had just gotten cut and straightened. [A/N: I did that when I got my hair straightened...I wouldn't let it go!!] Suddenly, Pig burst into the room through an open window and toppled onto her bed.

"Pig, what am I going to do with you?" Hermione said aloud. [A/N: Sound familiar?] She took off the parchment that said her name on it to find Ginny's neat handwriting:  
  
  
_Hello Herm!___

_ I know I told you that I was "So ridiculously over" Harry, but I absolutely **AM NOT**!! He's all I think about! I'll tell you more when I see you. By the way, while I'm on the idea of seeing you, Mum, Dad, Charlie, Fred and George (God help __Egypt__) are going to visit Bill for the summer. So, Ron (Yes I did say Ron...I know you fancy him! Dont deny it!) are going to stay at Hogwarts. Dad said that Dumbledore is allowing you and Harry to come with us! He said two other students are going to be there, but I have no idea in Merlin's name who they are. Send a reply back, and if it's ok, we will pick you up at __9:30__ or some where around there (We need to rescue Harry from the Muggles first...No offense Herm, you know that...) So, hope to see you soon!!___

__

__

_Huggs__ and Kisses,__[A/N: NOT SLASH!! JUST FRIENDLY!]__  
_Ginny 

          Hermione grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote a reply in her unnaturally neat handwriting:

                   Hey there Ginny!

                             I would love to come to Hogwarts with you for the summer!  Can you believe it?  All of the books that I'll have to do my homework...Sorry...got carried away there...I knew that you weren't over Harry, and I think he's anything but over you.  I see the way you guys stare at each other.  I can tell you two should be together.  For your information...I DO NOT FANC RON! Ok maybe I do...but still...there's no way he likes me...Well I can't wait to see Ron you...See you tomorrow!!

Love Always,        [A/N: NOT GOD DAMN SLASH!!]

Hermione  

Ps...I took no offense to the muggle thing...and yes, God Help Egypt!!

          She carefully attached the letter to Pig's leg, gave her a piece of one of the crackers she was eating, and set her on the window sill.  The bird spread its wings as if to fly off, but fell off the sill and into a rose bush below.  Hermione ran down stairs and carefully pulled Pig out of the bush.  The tiny owl had a few scratches, but she cured them with a potion she had made in her spare time.  She gently picked the bird up and placed her on her shoulder.  From there, Pig flew off toward the Burrow.

          Ron had been trying to get a head start on homework. ("He'll be asleep in 5 minutes!" Fred had said when Ron told him where he was going) Fred had never been more right!  Abruptly, Pigwidgeon flew through the window and crash-landed right down on top of Ron, who was now snoring.  

          "Oi! That damn bird!" Ron muttered.  He untied the two letters from the bird's leg, and gently put her back in her cage.  Then, he got up, with the letters in hand, and rushed down stairs to find Ginny.  

          As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Ginny sitting there, staring off into space.   

          "Earth to Ginny! I have your letter!" Ron said, waving his hand in front of his sister's face.  She grabbed the letter, tore it open, and began to read.  She chuckled to herself in triumph! She knew Hermione liked her brother!!  She would have to do something about this...

          "Is 'Mione coming?" Ron asked.

          "Yes, lover boy, she is," Ginny said through a fit of giggles.  "What about Harry?"

          "Yes, lover girl, he is," he said back, returning the laughter.

          "I'll go tell Mum and Dad," she told her brother.  She belted down the stairs, to find her mother and father having a cup of tea in the kitchen.

          "Harry and Hermione can both come!" she told her parents excitedly.  

          "That's wonderful, Sweatheart," her father answered.  "Now go get ready for dinner."

          "OK Dad.  I'll go tell the boys," she said happily before skipping out of the room.

          It was a beautiful summer day, July the 3rd.  Ginny and Ron climbed into the back seat of their father's new Ford Angila.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley climbed into the two front seats.  

          "We'll be back soon, boys! Fred and George, be good for your brothers!" Mrs. Weasley said kindly, but sending the twins her famous "death glare".

          "We will, Mum!  Bye!" Fred and George said sweetly.

          The family took off, and after about 20 minutes in the air, landed on Privet Drive.  What they saw there shocked them beyond belief...

[A/N: Sorry I had to stop it there! It was too good of a place to leave you guys! Please R/R! Thanks everyone for helping me continue!]

Huggs and Kisses,

Xo Meg oX

 R

 E 

 V

 I

 E 

 W

 |

 |

 |

 |

\/  THANKIES!!!!!!

**  
**


End file.
